


Tonight I'm Loving You

by Sorshania



Category: Lost Girl, Supernatural
Genre: Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Sexual Humor, Vaginal Fingering, hidden identities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorshania/pseuds/Sorshania
Summary: Gabriel, under the guise of Loki, is more than happy to help his friend and owner of the Dal Riata, a Fae bar. When he goes for a visit, the bar is filled with Fae celebrating the annual holiday of La Soshain. And he caught the eye of one of them.





	Tonight I'm Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Gabriel Monthly Challenge.
> 
> Huge and Major thank you to **TwoCatsTailoring** for her wonderful comments and beta reading!

He pushed the door of the Dal Riata open and sat at the bar, greeting the owner with a raised hand. The dwarf saluted back indicating he’d be with him in a moment. Loki nodded and relaxed against his seat, taking the time to look around. He had started to visit when Fitzpatrick first opened it, and enjoyed dropping by once in a while, never as often as he liked. The Irish inspiration was clear in the choice of materials: dark woods panels on the ceiling, supported by dark wood beams and stone walls. It was cozy, especially in the warm light of the many lamps. Fae didn’t need to hide here. It was refreshing. He knew Trick’s quarters were downstairs, under the bar, but he never had the chance to visit. There seemed to be more people than the last time he visited however. He could see the Fae mingling around and yet, there seemed to be no clear distinction between the Light and Dark factions. He wondered if the war had been finally resolved but thought against it. He would have heard if that had been the case.

 

“Loki!” the barman smiled and held up his hand.

 

“It’s been a while, Trick!” Loki smiled back warmly and shook the offered hand. He had always liked the Fae barman and was surprised to find he had missed him over the last few years. The request for Gleipnir had been a surprise but a good one, and he was happy to have the excuse of delivering it personally.

 

“Thank you again for this, I owe you one. You sure I can’t offer anything in exchange?”

 

“Nah. Fenrir was happy to be rid of that thing. “Let them try trapping me again!” he boasted. He clearly thinks he won’t be caught. Ever again.” he winked.

 

Trick chuckled but looked cautious; no one liked being in a Trickster’s debt after all. “Well, in that case, drinks are on the house for you tonight, my friend.” He opened his arms wide, his smile a bit more sincere that it had been before.

 

Loki laughed, hoping to dissipate any remaining tension. “You seem to have more people than I remember. Business is booming, I take it?” he asked, in a clear attempt to change the subject.

 

“Yes, but today is La Shoshain so, there are more people here to celebrate.”

 

“It’s what?”

 

Trick chuckled and poured him a drink. He didn’t ask what he was drinking but Loki knew he wouldn’t be disappointed. “La Shoshain is a holiday where the rules between the Light and Dark are relaxed meaning neither faction can use its powers or feed on humans. It commemorates the sacrifice made by the Blood King to end the Great Fae War.” He started to explain. “It should be a spiritual day but…” He shrugged, looking rueful, “many Fae simply use this occasion to drink, eat and fornicate.”

 

Loki chuckled and raised his glass. “That’s one way to celebrate.”

 

A sudden burst of laughter from one of the booths behind him caught his attention and he turned around to investigate. In one corner, a giant leprechaun was busy entertaining two Fae women. Correction, one woman. The blonde one. Who kept a watchful eye on the leprechaun’s movements as he materialized gold coins in various places and clapped her hands enthusiastically. Meanwhile her companion, a brunette, sat back and watched the pair, clearly amused by the outcome. He didn’t know if she had noticed him watching her, but she stared right back at him. He looked away, not wanting to appear impolite and risk a nasty curse for his troubles. He couldn’t help but look up again to check if she was still looking at him. She was, half smiling, her eyes like the ones of a hunting cat, half hidden in the shadows. Loki raised his glass in salute and winked. The brunette laughed silently and nodded before turning back to her companions, who saw nothing of the exchange. He returned to his drink and his conversation with Trick.

 

He kept glancing at her from time to time, throughout the night. Sometimes, she was watching him and sometimes she wasn’t. He tried to focus on catching up with Trick, but the barman was often called away by other patrons. A shot glass appeared in front of him. Looking up, he saw the brunette standing beside him. “Cheers.” The corner of her mouth twitched, as if she was biting back a smile.

 

“Cheers.” He shook himself and smiled. “Loki.”

 

“Oona.” And she clinked her glass against his.

 

“Fionn mac Cumhail’s wife?”

 

She laughed and pushed her hair over her shoulder. “I was only helping a friend with a small problem involving a giant. I’m afraid history got a little too carried away.” She shrugged, her eyebrows half-risen, making her look a little rueful. Up close, he could see her eyes were a light shade of brown. “Amber”, his mind supplied. “Burning embers.” Loki always believed the lurid description of female traits in literature to be a trifle over-dramatic, but it suited her well. Dark hair, pale skin, amber eyes… She looked dramatic all right. The epitome of an enchantress.

 

“Won’t your friend worry you’re gone?” he asked instead. She leaned close to get a better view of the corner. He could feel her breast press softly against his arm.

 

“I think he’s fine on his own now.” She moved back, smiling a little. The leprechaun was indeed chatting intently with the blond, both unaware of what was happening around them. “I can’t really hold his hand all the time.” Oona continued as she leaned close to whisper. “And, to be honest, I am not  _ that _ interested in a threesome…”

 

“Good to know!” Loki laughed and motioned Trick for another round. If the barman was surprised to see who was sitting beside him, he kept it to himself.

“What about you?” she asked after taking a sip of her drink. “Norse Trickster God.” She prompted in answer to his questioning eyebrow. “Any interesting story, or trick, you can share?”

 

“Maybe… Why? You’re curious?” He was teasing her, wanting to see how she’d respond. Oona made a show of thinking about it.

 

“Perhaps later…” she said, laying a hand on his upper arm, her thumb caressing his bicep as she looked him in the eye. Well… The implication was clear enough. He swallowed, feeling a fire spark from his chest and moving way lower. Loki wetted his lips. “I have a room, not far.”

Oona smiled, a similar fire reflected in her eyes. “Good.”

 

*****

 

He was not sure if this was a good idea or not. He had asked Trick if he was in any danger, one could never be certain with Fae, but his friend only laughed and said he was big enough to take care of himself. He did mention Oona had been curious about him too. Loki didn’t remember seeing her talking to the barman after they decided to head to the hotel, but he took it as a good sign. Still, Kali had been the only supernatural woman he ever been involved with. He stuck to human after that. Much less complicated.

 

“Are you trying to find a way to turn a Yes into a No?”

 

He looked up to find Oona still standing near the door, looking a bit uncertain. “Because I’ll walk out if you don’t want to go through with this. No hard feelings.”

“No! No…” he quickly reassured her. “I want to! It’s just… It’s been a while. Might be a little rusty…” he smiled.

 

Oona laughed softly and stepped toward him, her eyes warm. He swallowed, his saliva thick, and he felt his blood rushing down south. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his. “We can take it slow… If that is what you want…” The warmth of her breath tickled the skin of his neck and when he inhaled, he smelled the sweetness of her perfume. Loki slid his hands from her waist to her ass, holding her closer.

 

“Maybe not  _ too _ slow.” He had a reputation to uphold after all.

 

“In that case,” Oona chuckled and moved back a little, “how about you kiss me now?”

 

The space between them was barely and inch and he closed it, laughing.

 

He had expected the kiss to be soft or flirty. It was anything but.

 

It did start soft, but firm and, as he pressed on, an edge crept into it, an urgency and a passion. Soon, he was holding a living flame in his arms, fueling the fire inside of him. She started to pull back to soften the kiss, but he growled, hoisted her up and took a few steps forward, until she was pressed hard against the wall. Oona gasped and wrapped her legs around his waist. She arched her back, head against the wall, and he used this opportunity to lower his lips against the side of her throat, flickering his tongue over the spot where her blood pulsed. She purred and dug her fingers deeper in his hair, her fingernails scraping lightly against his scalp, causing a shiver to run down his spine. He slid his right hand from her waist to caress her breast while his left stayed on her hips. Her nipple grew hard quickly, pressing against the fabric of her dress and he rubbed his thumb against it. She groaned against his ear, the vibrations cursing through his body. “Sensitive…” he commented, smiling as he circled her nipple again.

 

Oona growled and grabbed his face to claim his lips again. Hard. She tugged at his collar, sliding his bowtie off and throwing it somewhere in the room. And Loki didn’t give a shit about where it landed, no when her soft lips trailed his jaw, pausing right under his earlobe. 

 

He slid his hand back down to push the bottom of her dress up, wanting to press closer against her. His hands slowly travelled the back of her thighs, his fingers splayed, each firm grab eliciting a moan and a pant from Oona against his open mouth. He slowly slipped a hand lower, toward the junction between her legs and stopped, surprised. “What’s all this, then?” he asked, half-smiling. “Or rather, what _ isn’t _ all this?”

 

“I don’t like panty lines.” Oona answered back, a little primly. Or she tried to, but the effect was ruined by the fact her voice was a bit throatier and she sounded a little out of breath. Loki chuckled, low enough to sound like a growl, and skimmed a finger against her seam, rubbing, stroking, teasing.

 

Oona keened when his inquisitive fingers brushed against her clit. They applied a gently pressure before circling it, making her shudder and whine between her teeth. He slid his fingers down further, between the outer and inner lips of her vulva, varying the pressure. He grinned when her fingers dug in his shoulder, trying to lift her hips up and forward, seeking more pressure. She growled and nipped at the side of his jaw. He slid further, gently pushing the first digit of his middle finger inside her, teasing. His fingers were coated within minutes.

 

“Bed.” She pushed at his shoulder and wriggled to get herself standing back on the floor. Loki growled at the added friction against his already straining cock. He took a step back and allowed her to push him until the back of his knees hit the bed and he sat down, hard. She followed quickly, kissing and pushing until he scooted further back on the bed and leaned against the pillows. He turned the lamp on the bedside table on and looked up at her as she perched herself on his stomach. He didn’t want to miss anything. He smiled. “All good?” 

 

“More than then good.” she smiled back. She opened the top buttons of his shirt and slid a hand inside the collar to brush against his collarbone and shoulder. “You?”

 

“Definitely good!” He ran his hands against the side of her tights and half raised himself to kiss her again. She grinned and leaned forward, moving her hair over her shoulder. They kissed deeply, his tongue slid against hers and she gasped when he grabbed her butt and rocked his hips, seeking friction. She stopped to look at him. “Pants off?” she panted, her eyes alight, and licked her lips. He nodded, his breath hitching a little.  

 

Oona hopped off and sat on the bed beside him. Her fingers tugged at his pants, a little clumsy and  impatient, but she managed to pop the button open on his pants and pull the zipper down. She tugged them off, both the pants and underwear, and Loki lifted himself up to help her, sighing when the cool air caressed his heated skin. It was quickly replaced by the feeling of Oona’s warm fingers wrapping around his shaft.

 

She moved her hand slowly, twisting on the upstroke. Loki gasped, his eyes opening to see Oona looking back at him, pupils blown and her tongue poking through her half-opened lips. “You okay with me being on top?” she asked, her hand moving down to cup his balls.

 

“Fuck yeah!”

 

Oona chuckled and leaned forward to kiss him again. He used the opportunity to bury his hands in her hair, bringing up against the back of her head, deepening the kiss. She moved back, a little breathless and started to lift the hem of her dress. She paused and frowned. Before he could move, she reached back and unzipped her dress and pull it over her head and threw aside, leaving her naked, except for a dark purple lace bra and matching garter belt. His hands went to her sides, sliding up until he reached the swell of her breasts, cradling the weight. His thumbs eased upward, following the bottom curves, gently squeezing, and brushed her nipples, poking through the bra’s material. Oona smiled and arched her spine, pushing her chest forward, encouraging more. He obliged, grinning. They kissed again before she grabbed his cock and positioned herself. Loki quickly took hold of her hips. “Easy.” He wetted his lips and swallowed. “Take all the time you need.”

 

Oona smiled and made absolutely sure to catch his eye as she lowered herself, rocking just enough to grind against is length before pressing the head of his cock inside. She wiggled a little until she shifted just so. Then, it was just a matter of bearing down and enjoying the feeling of him filling her, slowly, the pulse of his blood sending tremors deep inside her. She leaned forward again to brace herself against his chest and rocked her hips. She started slow, using Loki’s grip on her hips as a guide until they found their rhythm.

 

Loki moved his head up, catching her lips lightly and moved a hand between them, finding her clit and rubbed it in time with each stroke. Oona gasped, her nostrils flaring before she grabbed a fistful of his shirt. Before long, she arched back, roaring as her muscles clamped hard around him and Loki followed her over the edge.

 

*****

 

Later, lying in bed, it seemed only natural for her to snuggle against him, her head tucked close against his shoulder. Loki slid a hand down her spine, ghosting over her ribs on his way up. Most of their original restraint had disappeared, lost in the shared excitement and novelty of exploring each other. Oona’s fingers carded lightly through the hair covering his chest and belly. He smiled when he felt her mouth move against his throat. “You’re okay?”

 

“Yeah…” she sighed, and he could hear the smile in her voice. “I could eat though. Should we head out or you’d rather call room service?” She rose on her elbow to better look at him.

 

“Hm… I have a better idea.” Loki raised his free hand and snapped his fingers. A table, laden with food, materialised in the corner of the room, near the foot of the bed. Maybe he overdid it a little but Oona’s surprised laugh was worth it.

 

“What? No half-naked people to serve us? I am so disappointed!” She swatted his shoulder, the teasing apparent in her face.

Loki laughed and sat up. “Well, I  _ could _ but I seem to remember you mentioning you were not interested in a threesome. I suppose you’ll have to content yourself with… me.” He said, lifting an eyebrow.

 

Oona chuckled and cupped his cheek before kissing him. “Tragic!”

 

“I didn’t know what you liked so I went with classics.”

 

“I eat just about anything but thank you.”

 

He slid out of bed and walked to the table. “I take it champagne is good then?”

 

“Oooh… Fancy!”

 

“Well, I did say I went with classics.” He smiled ruefully and looked at her from over his shoulder. Only to find her watching him, a very distinct light in her eyes.

 

“Seen anything you like?” he asked. He had taken his shirt off earlier, and now stood wearing only a pair of silk black boxer briefs.

 

“Oh yes… Very much so…” She smiled and took the flute he handed her. “You still have way too many clothes on you though.”

 

“I could say the same about you.”

 

“Good point. What should we do about that?”

 

“I thought you said you were hungry.”

 

“You really think I’d skip dessert?”

 

He just laughed and raised his own glass.

 

*****

 

“Enough! I-I…” she panted, hips jumping, only to growl when Loki quickly moved away, denying her release from either his fingers or tongue. He laughed and watched her as he settled against her hip. Her face was flushed, and the blush had spread down to her breasts and stomach. “Do you want me to stop?” he asked, brushing a finger against her entrance, his touch light enough to tease but not hard enough to give her the pressure she craved. He had been edging her for a while now. At the beginning, he made sure she was okay with what he was doing. She also moved his hands where she wanted them, sometimes adjusting the pressure or his grip. He didn’t mind. His first tries had ended prematurely until she cast a spell allowing them to share each other’s excitement as if it was their own. 

 

He was happy for the extra edge the spell offered and to see she could take care of her own satisfaction, but that did not mean he wouldn’t milk this opportunity for all its worth. 

 

“Come here…” she ordered, wiggling her fingers.

 

He chuckled and took his sweet time, slowly dragging the tip of his nose up her stomach before pressing his face against her flesh. He could feel each shiver, each tremor, each time he brushed his lips against her skin. He went up until he leaned on his elbows, on each side of her torso. She lifted a hand to brush his hair back from his face. He leaned so his left arm supported his weight and stroked her breast, circling her nipple with his thumb. It took merely seconds before it was erect. He leaned down to kiss and sucking it. She moaned and tugged at his hair, trying to bring him in line with her face. He relented after a few minutes and sucked a mark against her collarbone. She didn’t waste any time, kissing him messily, hungry, her hands holding the sides of his head while her legs locked around his waist. Loki kissed her back, sliding his tongue inside her waiting mouth, drinking in each small pant each time his tongue brushed against hers. He paused just long enough to ask, “Are you sure?”

 

Oona just rolled her eyes and growled “YES!”

 

He slid inside her, like through some exquisite oil, enjoying her soft gasp as the tender flesh was parted.

 

He started to move, slowly at first. He wanted to pace himself, not wanting to give her what she wanted. Not yet. Her hands slid up from his waist, across his back, to take hold of his shoulders. He stopped to look at her. He swore he felt the top of her hands brush against the underside of his wings. Oona merely adjusted her grip and rolled her hips to match his sudden frantic pace. He knew she was coming, he could feel her clamp around him.

 

And he let go, no longer caring about her magic or anything else but that sweet release.

 

*****

 

They laid side by side, slowly catching their breaths. “Wow…” Oona said, running a hand through her hair for the fourth time, as if the gesture helped to ground her back to reality. “Just… wow…” she laughed softly.

 

“Not the most eloquent thing I’ve heard but I get the general idea.” Loki teased, taking her free hand in his and gently kissing her knuckles.

 

“Well, I’ll say this: you have  _ very _ talented fingers.” she said, lacing her fingers with his.

 

“Oh? Well, I’m happy you noticed.” He felt her move and he turned his head to see her smile gleam in the semi-darkness.

 

“I should mention I also noticed that wicked tongue of yours as well.” she chuckled.

 

“Well… I  _ do _ love making a good impression.” He turned around to face her and cupped her hip.

 

“That spell of yours was quite impressive too.”

 

“You think so? You didn’t mind?”

 

“No. I do wonder what else it can do.”

 

“No idea. It’s still in development.”

 

“Oh? We’ll have to test its possibilities then… Sometime next week…” he groaned, feeling as if his muscles had been liquified. Which was a little surprising but good. He guessed it probably was an after effect of the spell. They were a little occupied when she cast it and he was too mellow to ask about the specifics now.

 

“Did you enjoy it?” she blurted the question out and he blinked, surprised. “Research purposes.” She lifted a shoulder in a half-shrug.

 

“Are you really thinking about that, now?” He couldn’t help but laugh. “Yes, I enjoyed it very much. And, I won’t answer any more research related questions until morning.” He wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her close. “What about you? Did you enjoy it?”

 

“I did. Very much.” He heard the smile in her voice before her lips brushed against his, butterfly soft.

 

“Good.”

 

And he fell asleep, his nose pressed against her collarbone and her fingers loose in his hair.

 

*****

 

Oona woke up, pressed close against Loki’s back. Somehow, during the night, he had taken hold of her arm and was now holding it tight against his stomach, a strong hand holding her wrist. She smiled and snuggled closer, enjoying the warmth coming off her lover’s back. Her smile widened when he shifted back, tugged her arm as if he wanted to keep her close, his growl too low to make any sense. Oona sighed and rose slowly, leaning on her free arm for balance. She didn’t really want to get out of bed just yet, but there were a couple of things she needed to do before heading back home. She tugged her arm back gently and eased out of the bed. She brought the blankets around Loki, so the sudden change of temperature would not wake him. She watched him sleep for a moment before running a light hand through the hair on the back of his head. It looked golden in the light of dawn and she was fascinated by it.

 

Oona shambled in the general direction of the bathroom. There was a persistent ache between her legs, her breasts were throbbing, even her lips were tingling!

 

She grinned.

 

God! That felt good!

 

She stepped into the bathroom, hoping the hotel had seen fit to provide its patrons with toiletries. If not, she’ll have to settle for a quick scrub under the hot water. She was in luck; the mini bottles were set beside the faucet, on the counter. She also noted the absence of any personal items but shrugged it off. She pushed the plastic shower curtain to turn the water on. While she waited for the water to heat up, she absently scratched the upper left side of her chest. Her fingernails caught something, and she looked down to investigate. There was a feather in her palm.

 

It was a scapular feather, she noted, her mind blank, from an angel wing. A high one, judging by the power still attached to it. The feather was pale yellow, with a darker tip, like burnished gold.

The after-sex/morning after fog dissipated from her mind with a jolt.

 

“Oh no… No…!”

 

She knew only of one angel with wings this particular coloring. But it was not possible!

 

She tiptoed back to the door and opened the door as softly as she could to have a better look at the sleeping man still lying in bed. He hadn’t moved from where she had left him. Oona breathed a tiny sigh of relief. False alarm! But it still didn’t explain how it ended up on her naked skin.

 

Then, as if to mock her, as the “man” stirred, a massive wing unfurled and stretched behind his shoulder. Its golden feathers glinted in the morning sun.

 

Well, shit.

 

*****

 

She stood under the shower head, letting the hot water flow on the top of her head and hoped it’d help clear her mind. On the counter, the feather laid inside a box she had fashioned from the bath’s metal plug. She didn’t know what to do with it, but she couldn’t just leave it either. She might find a way to use it  _ if _ she managed to get out of the room.

 

She fought back the urge to hit her head on the shower wall. Why did such things always happen to her? For most people, a one-night stand ended up as a lousy lay and each went on their way. In the off chance the sex had been good, it wasn’t because they unknowingly hooked up with their boss who, for some reasons, was masquerading as a Pagan deity! Not when they themselves were hiding, too!! That was the sort of thing that happened in those romance novels that were getting more and more popular. It did not happen in real life!

 

She sighed and turned the water off. She would have to think and curse about that later. Right now, she had to focus on getting out. Windows were an option but only as last resort. Too flashy and would cause too many complications afterward. Her chains were barely holding her own wings as it was, hence why she had asked Trick to make contact and see he could get his hands on Gleipnir. Talk about irony.

 

No, her best course of action was to fast talk her way out of this situation.

 

Piece of cake, right?

 

*****

 

He heard the water stop running minutes ago and could hear some shuffling behind the closed door. He yawned and stretched, folding his wings back just as Oona came out of the bathroom. She was wrapped in one of the hotel towels and had piled her hair on top of her head. He could see a wet tendril of dark hair stick to the back of her neck. She glanced at him and blinked when she noticed he was awake.

 

“Hey… Did I wake you?” she smiled, looking a bit shy.

 

“Nah… don’t worry.”

 

She nodded, biting down her lower lip and turned around to put something in her purse before dropping her towel to start getting dressed. She looked a little nervous, but he put it on morning after general awkwardness. “I take it we won’t be going out for breakfast?” he asked evenly.

 

She paused snapping her garter belt suspenders to look at him. He was sitting up, blankets pooled around his hips, his chin in his hand. She looked away but not quickly enough to hide the sudden blush spreading on her cheeks.

 

“Enjoying the show?” she asked after a moment. She turned to grab her dress and put it back on.

 

“Well, you weren’t exactly making any effort to hide so…” He wiggled his eyebrows, making her laugh.

 

“Here, let me give you a hand.” He gestured at her dress. She walked toward the bed and stood, her back facing him. “So,breakfast?” He repeated, working the zipper up. “I know a great place, not too far.”

“I can’t.” she sighed, “I have to hit the road early if I don’t want to be late for my shift.” She sounded genuinely sorry.

 

“Shame. I would have enjoyed spending a little more time with you…” He rose up on his knees to finish zipping up her dress and, brushing the stray lock of hair aside, leaned close to kiss the sensitive spot he found out last night, under her ear. She gasped and groaned, moving her head back a little. “You make the most interesting sounds, you know?” he grinned, his voice soft in her ear.

 

She turned around and cupped his cheek. “You were not doing so bad yourself.” She kissed the corner of his mouth. “I really must get going.” She patted his cheek gently.

 

“Well… you take care of yourself, Oona.” He took her hand in his and kissed the heel of her palm.

 

“You too… And thank you. For the memories.”

 

One last caress and she was gone.

 

*****

 

Trick watched the woman finish putting the last touches to her preparations. “Are you sure about this?”

 

“About 87%. A lucky number.” Illylumiel didn’t look up from the sheaf of papers she held in one hand, double checking every symbol etched on the floor of his private study. “Do you have it?”

 

“Yes, here you go.” He put the jewellery case down on the desk and pushed the lid open. Two silver chains lay on a bed of black velvet.

 

She frowned and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. “I didn’t know they would have cut it in two separate parts.”

 

“They had no choice in the matter. Gleipnir would simply reconstruct itself otherwise.”

 

She nodded, storing the information away, her eyes narrowing and slightly bit her lower lip. He could see by her expression that she was already making adjustments to her work..

 

“I only need one, if you want to keep the other.” She said at last.

 

Trick blinked. “Are you sure?”

 

“Yup! If it can reconstruct itself, one half will be plenty.” She then handed him a small metal box. “Can you add this as a lock? This should keep the chains from breaking.” 

 

Illylumiel took her jacket off, threw it one corner, and stepped inside the circle in the middle of the room, well away from his bookcases and tables.

 

Trick heard a loud metallic clang and a flutter of wings. The smell of petrichor filled the room and intensified when she turned around, the remains of the chain she had used to bind her wings with in her hands. He stared. The last time he saw them, they were in a really bad shape. Now, they half arched against her back, primary feathers stretching out to test the limits of the containment circle that took a week to draw. They were the same indigo as the sky when dusk settled in. She lifted the remains of the chain, suddenly unsure.

 

“Well… Let’s hope this works!”

 

“Didn’t you say there was 87% chance it did?”

 

“Still leaves 13% that it doesn’t.”

 

“Have faith.”

 

She grunted and knelt to give him better access to her back. Trick stepped over the marks on the ground, careful not to erase them and wrapped Gleipnir, first around one wing, then the other. “Are you ready?” he asked as he was about to slide the feather from box through both ends of the chain, locking them together.

 

“Do it.”

 

He barely had time to move away. As soon as the ends touched, many smaller chains snaked around the wings to create a net and Gleipnir became an unbreakable chain. The angel just grunted each time a new loop was formed but did not move. It was over soon but Trick had to hide his eyes from the pure white light coming from the locking feather.

 

“Illy? Illylumiel?”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

She stood up slowly and bounced a couple of times on the balls of her feet, frowning slightly.

 

“How do you feel?” he asked.

 

“Heavy. And very slow.”

 

Trick chuckled, relieved. “Well, I hope you’ll get used to it.”

 

“Yes.” She looked at him. “Thank you. For doing this. Again.”

 

The Fae waved a hand. “Don’t worry about it.”

 

“No. It is dangerous. I know. Here,” she held up two of her feathers that had been pull off when she broke the first chain. “As a trade for Gleipnir and your help.”

 

“Illy… You know I can’t take these.”

 

“Yes. You can, and you will. If the Host ends up here, you won’t have to lie. They should protect you.”

 

Trick sighed, knowing she was right but hating it still. “Very well. I’ll hold on to these until you need them.” And he put them inside the box used to hold the golden feather before putting it away in his personal vault. “I will be waiting for you upstairs.”

 

Illylumiel watched her friend’s retreating back as he went up the stairs then sighed, moving to grab her jacket. Now that her wings were bound for good, she had no trouble stepping over the enochian symbols on the floor. For better or for worse, she was grounded, bound to the physic laws of the Earth realm.


End file.
